


the dream that you wish will come true

by zelocityy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cinderella!Yuuri, Fairy Godfather!Chris, Gay af Viktor, M/M, Other skaters are animals, cinderella!AU, prince!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelocityy/pseuds/zelocityy
Summary: One day, everyone gets a word from the Palace that there will be a ball held for Prince Viktor's birthday. Not only that, he would be looking for his future Queen at the said event! All Yuuri wanted was just to go and enjoy the party, but his evil stepmother and stepsisters don't seem to get that.





	the dream that you wish will come true

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this oneshot is based on a very cute headcanon i once saw on tumblr by vikturi headcanons (if ever they end up reading this: hi omg you guys are amazing!!)
> 
> you can see their amazing headcanon here: http://vikturi-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/153682217439/ok-another-one-cuase-i-missed-you-so-royalty
> 
> hope you guys all like this!!

"Son," Viktor let out an inward groan and turned to face his father, an exasperated look on his face. "Have you thought of what we told you last night?"

Viktor gave a tired smile in return, "Aren't the eyebags evidence enough, Father?"

He sighed and clasped his shoulder in assurance, "I know this is hard, son, but please understand that this is—"

"My duty to serve the people of our kingdom. I know, _I know_." He sighed in return, the King's eyes softening. "I'll send out invitations all over the kingdom. Someday, you'll have to settle down with a nice girl, get married and produce an heir to the throne."

  
Why must it all be women? Viktor was sick and tired of the pressure. He was the prince, _yes_ , the apparent _heir_ , but can't he decide for once in his life? For himself?

Apparently, no.

It was all about the country. All about duty, _blah_ , _blah_ , _blah_. No one ever asked how Viktor felt! No one ever asked about what he would want to do! Where his favors lie!

He knew his Father solely pushed him to his limits because of the sense of responsibility being King brought him, but Viktor could only think sadly of his future ahead. As the son of the King, he was to be brought up as the heir to the throne, _the next King_ , and he was expected to play the role with excellency.

And the first step to becoming an heir is to find his " _Queen_ " and bear his own heir to the throne.

He couldn't even live for himself anymore.

He scowled slightly, walking through the halls, his royal cape swishing after his ever step. _What can I do to make this worth enduring at least...?_

He stopped in realization. That's it!

_I'll have to make my way to Georgi._

  
"Let me get this straight. _You_ want _me_ to put on the invitations that even _eligible_ _men_ are welcome..?" Viktor nodded, grinning. "Why, Your Majesty, isn't that kind of strange? This is a ball for the search for your future wife and future queen of the kingdom! Why invite eligible men as well?"

Viktor gave him a stern stare, "So you're saying men loving men aren't _allowed_ in this kingdom?" Georgi started sweating under his gaze, and he mentally grinned bigger. _It's working._

"Uh, it's not like that, Prince Viktor!" He nodded and gestured him away, "Now, go do your job and I expect you to do as I say."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

  
"Yuuri! _Yuuri_!! Seriously, where is he?! My dress looks _horrible_!"

"I can't find my favorite pink dress... Yuuri! Where is my favorite pink dress?!"

Yuuri sighed and set aside the broom, his eyes looking up at the staircase tiredly. He hadn't gotten enough sleep in the past few days since Bella and Stella have been extremely mindful of their fashion these days. Whatever it was for, he doesn't even want to know.

Yuuri sighed and ruffled his hair in exhaustion, "Yes, yes, I'll be there."

  
"Oh, there you are, Yuuri! Have you seen my pink dress?! And oh my _God_ , when have you last taken a shower? Seriously!" He gave Bella a polite but blank stare and sighed, "I believe it's in your second wardrobe, Bella."

Bella frowned and crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "It wasn't! i've checked all _four_ wardrobes, idiot!"

Yuuri just sighed and opened the wardrobe and after a few seconds of searching, he pulled out the godforsaken pink dress and offered it to her, "Here."

She smiled in satisfaction, "Huh, I guess it was in there."

Did she even try looking?

  
Yuuri walked into Stella's room, "You're late!" Stella exclaimed, angry.

He frowned and opened up her wardrobe and said, "Sorry, Bella wanted my help as well. What was it you needed?"

Stella went to sit on her bed, twirling a lock of dark hair in her finger, humming thoughtfully, "I wanted to wear this beige-colored dress I bought last week, and I couldn't find it."

He sighed and rolled his eyes secretly; she never did try to cover up the fact that she didn't even try looking for it. Yuuri opened the fourth wardrobe and pulled out the article of clothing, handing it over to her without a word.

"Why, thank you, Yuuri dear. Now go and prepare breakfast will you? I like my eggs sunny side-up, okay?" Stella told me, her honeyed voice sickening him. He could only nod and bow his head and walk out the room.

Ever since his Mother died and his Father remarried and died, it hasn't been the same at home. It doesn't even feel like home.

It never once felt like home, even with his Father alive.

Everyday is all about _chores_ , _chores_ , and _more chores_. Do the laundry, sweep the floor, mop the halls, clean the baths, serve breakfast, lunch and dinner.

It was all about _work_.

It was exhausting keep up with everything they threw at him. Not once did he catch a break to stop and take a deep breath. _No_. They would yell at him instead and give him a longer, more ridiculous list of chores to accomplish.

He wanted a break. He wanted a day to himself, is that too much to ask for?

_It's just so suffocating to be here._

  
"Why, Yuuri, you've outdone yourself with the breakfast this morning! Very _good_ , darling!" Aunt Veronika said hautingly, smiling with a glint of something dangerous.

He gave a polite smile in return, "Thank you."

Bella groaned, "Won't these make me fat? I told you Yuuri that I'm on a low-fat _diet_ , didn't I?!" I looked down, trying to keep all my anger in, "I'm sorry."

"I swear to God, you can't do anything right!"

_Like you could do any better at cooking._

Then, the bell rang. Aunt Veronika waved him off, "Open the door, Yuuri. Also, make yourself look... _presentable_ at least," she said, her eyes grazing over his dishelved form.

He fixed himself a little on the way to the door, and opened it, only to come face to face with a royal guard. Yuuri stood still, shocked. It's not everyday you get a royal guard on your doorstep, and so, he was silenced.

"Yuuri! Who's at the door..?" Aunt Veronika's words died down as she took in the form of the royal guard, twin girls Bella and Stella following closely behind.

"You are all cordially invited to the ball for Prince Viktor's birthday! All women, and men, are welcome. Wear your best dresses and suits and come to the palace, overmorrow, at 7 PM. We hope to see you there! Thank you for your time."

Aunt Veronika bowed, shock still evident on her face. The royal guard left and Yuuri closed the door, his heart pounding and thumping in excitement. A ball. He was invited as well. Pretty much, everyone is.

_Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to come to the ball!_

Bella and Stella squealed in excitement and started harping about their dresses, "Oh my God, Mother, we only have about _two_ days left to look for a dress! I can't go there underdressed!" Bella said, beaming in excitement.

"Me too! I mean, we could meet the Prince, have him fall in love with either of us  
and be _queen_!" Stella said, bouncing slightly on her toes, smiling widely.

Aunt Veronika gave off a slight giggle and said, "Of course, girls, no man can resist you. I will make sure you look _ravishing_ for the ball."

She turned to Yuuri and said, "And so, Yuuri, you will go to town and tell the dressmaker to make these two the most amazing dresses for the ball, clear?"

Yuuri smiled, "Clear."

As he walked off to town, Aunt Veronika, Bella and Stella remained in the foyer of the mansion, staring at my walking form.

"Mother, don't you think he misunderstood something?" Bella said, frowning.

"Yeah, I mean, just because everyone is invited, doesn't mean he gets to go," Stella said, laughing slightly.

Aunt Veronika gave them a grin, "Oh, I know, girls. I know."

  
"Minako-sensei! Minako-sensei!"

"God, I'm coming!"

Yuuri turned to look at a heavily disheveled woman who looked younger for her age. Something he really didn't know about. (Yuuri once asked her what her age was, only to get scolded and hit by a stick on the leg he was holding up in an arabesque. "You do not ask a woman for her age! Now, get that leg higher!")

"Yuuri," Minako grinned lazily, "To what do I owe this visit?"

Yuuri clucked his tongue at the mess of her house as he got in the door. Clothes strewn all over the house, bottles of alcohol all over the floors and that horrid smell, _ugh_ , what was that? "Have you been awake last night drinking again? You know that's going to do bad things for your health, Minako-sensei." Yuuri gave her a scolding look as he started picking up stuff from the floor, and placing them in their respective places.

Minako tailed him around the house, drawling on, "Oh, shush you! When your parents were alive, your own Father would drink with me to the end! It was crazy!"

Yuuri laughed and wallowed in the melancholy he got from hearing about his deceased parents. It always left him a bittersweet taste afterwards.

" _Well_ ," Minako started, ""Are you going to be telling me why you're here in the first place, Yuuri?"

"Oh!" Yuuri hurried over to her, lips in a smile, "There's going to be a Royal Ball, and I'm going to go!"

"What?" Minako's eyes widened, a grin big on her lips, "That's great, Yuuri! It's amazing how that _snake of a woman_ —" Yuuri cringed at how Minako addressed his Aunt Veronika, "—decided to let you go! Well, what are you going to wear?"

"What?"

Minako narrowed her eyes, "You don't expect to go to the Ball in that outfit, right?"

Yuuri looked down on himself and his eyes turned wide, "Oh no! So, that's what I was forgetting!"

Minako clucked her tongue and walked off, "Follow me."

  
Yuuri has been skipping his way home. _I can't believe that I have an invitation to the ball! I can go and have fun! I even have my own outfit to wear, now that Minako lent me one!_

_Isn't that neat?_

Humming softly, he opened the door and found himself facing Aunt Veronika, a smile on her face. "Yuuri, I want you to clean _every_ _speck_ of this mansion. I want _all_ of the rooms spotless by the time I and the girls get back from the Ball."

He furrowed his brows, "But Aunt Veronika, I've already cleaned this place last week and _I_ —"

"That was last week! Besides, you have nothing better to do, right? We are planning to have our own party at home after Bella or Stella gets ahold of the Prince and be the Prince's destined future Princess, then Queen." His eyes widened as Bella and Stella squealed, clinging onto Aunt Veronika's arm, excitedly planning out the party. Yuuri muttered under his breath.

She frowned at Yuuri and asked, "What?"

"I... want to attend the ball."

She scoffed. " _Ridiculous_."

Yuuri tried to reason out to her, "But I have done everything you all wished for! I _clean_ up the mansion, _cook_ you all food, _do_ the laundry— I do _anything_ and _everything_!"

Aunt Veronika gave him a glare and spat, " _Well, you should be!_ You're just a _rat_ living with us — you have to pay us something in return, right?!"

"Oh, what's this?"

Yuuri's eyes widened. My suit. "Tha-That's..."

"Oh my god," Bella gasped, "You had this made with _our_ money?"

Yuuri shook his head frantically, reaching out for the clothes, " _No_ , _no_! Someone lent it to me—"

Stella glared at Yuuri and took the clothes from her twin and smirked, "There's no way someone of your _stature_ could get your hands on something like this!"

Bella sighed and went to stand right next to her sister, "I wonder how it would look on the ground.."

Yuuri's heart rate picked up. _No_.

"Please, just let me—"

Stella laughed, "Better yet, how would it looked _tattered_ and _on the ground_?"

"No! Please!"

The two sisters laughed and started tearing at the clothing. Yuuri could only watch with teary eyes, helpless on the floor.

With the once beautiful clothing tattered lying on the floor in front of Yuuri's eyes, the two girls cackled and left to go to their respective rooms with their dresses. Aunt Veronika walked by him, sneering, "Well, get on to your chores, Yuuri."

Yuuri ran up the stairs to the attic, his room, and cried his eyes out.

"Oh God, why? Why take away Mother and Father and leave me with such a wretched family?"

Yuuri sniffled and felt fur on his leg. He looked down and wiped his tears. "Oh.. hey guys."

This may sound weird, but he's friends with a lot of animals. These mice have been his friends forever. _They have listened to everything I said.._

Yuuri picked up Minami, the smallest out of the bunch and scratched the back of his ear, "Managed to escape Lucifer, haven't you?" Yuuri could have sworn he almost saw him nod and he chuckled, putting him down.

"Lucifer's just a pompous cat. Don't worry about him. You guys are much more amazing than he is." They all stared up at him and one approached him, coming up his leg. Phichit.

"Oh, Phichit, I'm okay. Sorry to have worried you guys."

Yuuri took all four of them in his arms and hugged them close to his chest.

 _At least, I had friends_.

Then, he fell asleep, just like that; his body surrendering to the exhaustion.

  
"Viktor!"

He turned and saw a furious look on his Father's face and he could only sigh, preparing himself for a world of hurt. "What is all this nonsense about inviting eligible males to the party?! We can't have men simply because we want to choose a _wife_ for you! Not to make the ball a matchmaking event!"

He sighed and gave him a serious look, "Father, you know how I really am..."

The King only shook his head, "No, you are _not_."

Viktor frowned. "I'm sorry, Father, but if you can't accept me for who I am, then I don't know why I'm even going to succeed you in the first place."

He walked off, never looking back.

 _I just feel so.. suffocated_.

  
Yuuri groaned, his head throbbing. He cried and cried and fell asleep right after— no wonder he felt horrible. He glanced out the tiny window in his room, the pale moon lit up the night sky along with the twinkling stars.

_How big is the probability that I could attend the ball?_

Yuuri sighed in misery. He should just accept the fact that attending the ball is impossible.

"Who says it's impossible?"

Yuuri looked up in surprise and amazement as he saw a man with wings and a wand materialized in front of him from thin air and— "What—?"

"Hi, Yuuri! I am your fairy godfather, Chris!" Yuuri stared at him, blank-faced. " _Huh_?"

"I'm here to make all your wishes come true!" Yuuri still only stared at him, and his uneasiness came off him in waves, "Hey! Say something!"

"My biggest wish is to attend the ball, and that's not for another day. Aren't you a little _too_ early, Chris?" Chris stared at Yuuri in shock and clutched his head, "What?! _Seriously_?! Oh my God! Why am I so stupid?"

Yuuri snorted in response. "Hey, it's okay. It's not like I can attend the ball anyways."

Chris looked at him seriously, straight in the eyes, "You will attend the ball. I will make you attend."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him, "How can you be so sure?" He rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at me, " _Duh_ , I'm a fairy. You know, magic wand, fairy wings, all that jazz."

Yuuri nodded uninterestedly and turned to head back to bed, "Hmm, yeah, whatever you say."

Chris groaned. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Yuuri turned back and replied, "Nope."

Chris sighed, sitting down on Yuuri's bed, "Look, I'll make you a deal then."

He raised his brows, "I'm listening."

"I can help you finish all your chores by the day of the ball and get you to the ball itself. Clothes, carriage, all taken care of by yours truly." Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

He grinned and nodded, "Really."

Yuuri jumped from his bed in happiness and exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He only laughed and held his face by the chin, "No. Don't thank me, Yuuri. You deserve everything in the world."

Yuuri looked back at him and said, "Why are you doing this for me, Chris?"

Chris smiled and said gently, "I've always been looking over you, and I admire how you never complained and perservered in life. It was difficult, but you never did once give up, and for that, I think you are worthy of anything in the world."

  
"What? You and your Father got into a stupid argument again?"

Viktor turned his eyes over to the approaching blonde. Yuri.

Whining, Viktor ran for him, arms outstretched, asking for a hug, " _Yuuuuuuuuri_!" Only to be avoided and left sprawled on the floor, groaning, "Shut up, old man."

Viktor looked up at him with teary eyes, rubbing his head, "How could you, Yuri? I thought I was your favorite cousin? Comfort me!"

Yuri sputtered angrily and growled, "I never said you're my favorite cousin! Besides, you're the _only_ fucking cousin I have!"

"Exactly!" Viktor pouted, standing up by himself, and patting down his clothes, "It's _why_ it makes sense to call me your favorite cousin!"

Yuri scowled, "I don't get the logic you're trying to sell me."

Viktor just sighed and dropped the act, eyes downcast, "Nevermind. I'm just tired of everything at this point."

Yuri sighed in return, crashing down a nearby sofa and propped his legs up the table, "You always fight with Uncle. What's the worst that could happen this time around?"

Viktor's eyes sparkled and he gasped in unconfined surprising happiness, "Oh, Yuri, my dear little cousin! You _do_ care!"

Yuri growled and slammed his fist on a coffee table, "Just fucking answer me, old man!"

Viktor smiled sadly and turned back to his hands, wringing them, knuckles turning white, "You know how I'm... not into women, right Yuri?"

Yuri slitted his eyes in response, "Yes?"

"Father does not take kindly to it, and thinks that I should still marry a woman and bear an heir and do all those ridiculous things I should do to become the next King to the kingdom."

Yuri snorted, "No shit."

Viktor sighed heavily, "He said I made the ball seem like a matchmaking event."

"Who cares what he thinks? It's your fucking birthday, right?" Viktor nodded slowly and Yuri stood up from the sofa, hands buried in his pockets, frown etched on his lips, " _You_ get to decide what _you_ want to do on your day. It's a special privilege of the celebrant, and if he can't understand that, then he's not worth _shit_."

Viktor couldn't help but laugh. Yuri could be the only person in the kingdom who'd call the King of the kingdom " _not worth shit_ " and get away with it. He really was too feisty for his own good.

Viktor gave him a wide, heart-shaped smile and tackled him to the ground, "Thank you, Yurotchka!"

"Get off me, you fucking old man!"

  
To say that Yuuri's chores were heavy is an understatement.

It really did took Yuuri two days to finish everything; well, two because of Chris's help. Since he managed to finish cleaning, he can go to the ball!

Yuuri went up to his room, Chris on the bed, lazing around. "Oh, you're finally done, Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded and smiled, "Thank you again for this, Chris!"

He grinned and ruffled his hair, "I told you to don't mention it, didn't I?"

"Now, let's get this show on the road."

  
It was a weird night. The mice turned to horses, a pumpkin to a carriage and JJ, the house dog, turned to a coach of some sorts, getting Yuuri to the ball.

Wearing the best suit and tie Yuuri has seen in his entire life, he nervously glanced out the carriage. His slicked back raven locks were neatly styled atop his head, but that was slightly messed up as he started to rub anxiously at his head to get rid of the nerves he felt.

This was his first time attending a ball, after all.

He didn't know what to expect. Are there certain rules to attending balls? Yuuri doesn't know and he would probably not know as he wasn't staying long to find out.

Yuuri glanced down at his black glass shoes. They're glass shoes, but in reality they looked an awful lot like leather shoes. They looked cool, to be honest.

In spite of the nerves and jitters he gets, Yuuri smiled in excitement.

_I'm going to have fun!_

  
"Are you ready, Your Highness?" Viktor glanced at his reflection on the mirror.

Hair, check. Buttons all closed, check. Straight posture, check. New shoes, check. Breath? He huffed and checked — yep, check.

"Prince Viktor, your Majesty the King is asking for you." A servant said, her head bowed. "Very well, I shall be there."

He sighed. It's going to be a _looooong_ night.

  
_So this is the palace_. Yuuri's eyes twinkled in amazement and absolute delight. Who would've thought that he could attend the ball? Even just for a couple of hours (he only has two hours left, since he leaves at twelve), Yuuri was sure he'd enjoy and remember this as one of the best moments of his life.

He entered the party hall and was immediately stunned. With all the beautiful chandeliers, the clinking of wine glasses and the harmony of the orchestra, he was immediately reminded that he didn't belong to this kind of place.

Yuuri could only look in amazement at everyone in the room. Everyone looked so well-dressed! Women with their long, flowing gowns cascading down their legs and men in their dashing suits.

_I, on the other hand..._

Yuuri shook his head, _nope_! _No way_! _I won't think like that anymore_! He walked down the staircase to the center of the party; _I should socialize, right?_

_  
What has gotten me into this mess?_

Yuuri could only nod on as a woman, (Sara, was it?) squealed and dragged him to the middle of the dancefloor which was a big inconvenience in itself because Aunt Veronika, Bella and Stella might find me here!

Yuuri laughed nervously and tugged her back to their previous spot, smiling sheepishly, "I can't dance after all..."

She pouted and whined, "Yuuri... Please? Oh, will you? Pretty please?"

He could only look away uneasily, his anxiousness starting to sink in. _What if Aunt Veronika notices us and sees me immediately?_

Sara looked down for a second and then turned to him, beaming, "Those shoes are amazing! Are they really glass?"

Yuuri blinked and looked down, nodding, "Oh, yes, yes, they are."

  
Viktor looked around, yawning every now and then.

"Viktor! Stop yawning! That isn't polite!" He turned to his Father who looked a bit agitated. "Sorry."

He sighed and rubbed his temples, "What am I going to do with you, Son? I prepared a ball for your birthday, and what do you do? You sit on your throne and won't socialize."

His Mother, the Queen, sighed, placing a hand on her cheek, "I think so as well, honey. Why don't you go down there and try to mingle?"

Viktor both gave them a blank stare. "I already told you two that I have no intention of taking a bride. I am not going down there."

He turned away and allowed his eyes to sweep through the hall, not looking at something in particular.

Until someone caught his eye.

Viktor stared in fascination as his face showed his different emotions. Raven-colored locks, eyes a dark pool of brown — oh how delightfully expressive his face was!

How interesting.

"Viktor! Viktor!! Were you even listening?" Immediately, Viktor stood up from his throne and walked away, leaving his Father and Mother staring after him, dumbfounded.

"I guess he got what we wanted him to do."

  
Sara was still clutching his arm.

Yuuri winced slightly at the tightness of her grip as he led her away from the crowd. _Here I thought I could go to the party being low-profile.._ I sighed.

"Yuuri! I want punch!"

He only smiled politely, gritting his teeth. "Of course, Sara. I will go and get you some. Stay here, okay?"

_Why am I even complying with her wishes?_

  
Viktor made his way through the crowd, looking out for him.

Yes, that one man who interests me so. He smiled lightly, _wouldn't want to let the ball end without knowing his name, right?_

There was one teensy, tiny, bit of a problem though.

He couldn't get through the crowd.

Viktor groaned as another woman held his arm, yet again, and fluttered her eyes at him. "Prince Viktor, shall we dance?" He gave her a polite smile and refused, holding up her chin, "I am afraid that I cannot accommodate you right now, Princess."

She squealed in excitement and nodded, bowing in haste then running off to her girl friends. He sighed and shook his head lightly. Women were all the same.

Now, where was he?

Viktor's eyes grazed over the area once again, looking through the throes of people in the room. He wasn't by his previous spot, which was kind of disappointing. He huffed in frustration, _where is he?_

"Viktor! _Hey_!"

He turned around only to be met by a huffing blonde teen, hands on his knees, "Why, what ever is the problem, my dear favorite cousin?"

"Where are you going? Help me by distracting all those women— I'm going to go and hide."

Before Yuri could turn and flee, Viktor held his arm and shook his head, "Sorry, I can't right now, Yurotchka."

"Huh?" Yuri scowled, "What now?"

Viktor sighed dreamily, "Oh, I just found the most handsome man, Yuri! You must absolutely meet him! He had raven locks and dreamy brown eyes—"

"I'm going. Bye."

Viktor laughed as he saw his cousin trudge out the party hall discreetly, women stealthily following him out the door.

_I guess I should get a cup of fruit punch before continuing on my search. I am kinda thirsty._

As he turned, Viktor felt something cold and sticky seep through his clothes: fruit punch, definitely. He blinked in surprise, looking in front of him, big brown eyes staring back at him. _Wait, brown eyes..?_

"I'm-I'm so sorry! Oh my God! I didn't mean to spill it all on your clothes, I swear!" His face started to redden, eyes teary. He looked so cute that he couldn't help but chuckle. He blinked in confusion. "Um–?"

Viktor cleared his throat and smiled at him, "I am fine, _kotyonok_."

He sputtered out a response as he went closer to him, holding him by the chin, Viktor's forehead pressed on his, " _Wha_ —?!"

"I will have to get a change of clothes first, but I want you to wait for me and save me a dance. Will you do that for me?" Viktor asked, winking as he turned redder than he was and just nodded furiously.

He turned back and headed for his room, chuckling to himself.

_He's just as cute as he is interesting._

_  
Hmm? I believe I told him to wait over here, didn't I?_

Viktor sighed regretfully, _why the hell did I leave him?_ Looking around yet again, his blue orbs gazed over at the open veranda, seeing a familiar figure, Viktor smiled.

_There he is._

  
Sighing, Yuuri rubbed his hands together, inhaling and exhaling, puffs of breath escaping through his lips.

It was cold outside, but he wanted to be alone. To feel free.

These were the rare moments when he had time for myself. Times he could think of the past. _Father, Mother..._

Yuuri sniffled lightly as his thoughts only strayed further, bringing tears to his eyes, until he felt warmth spread all over his body, arms trapping his body in an embrace.

Yuuri glanced over and stuttered out in surprise, "Y-Your Highness!"

Prince Viktor smiled and buried his face in his neck, chuckling, sending tingles down his spine. "Are you okay, _kotyonok_?"

Yuuri scoffed. "I'm fine, Your Highness, but I do have a name you know!"

He grinned teasingly at him, "My, my, are you mad?"

"I'm not."

"Liar."

Yuuri sighed, exasperated, "Your Highness, do you want to know my name or what?!" He threw his head back and laughed, "Yes, yes, of course!"

He stretched out his hand, "Yuuri Katsuki."

Viktor gave Yuuri a soft smile and held his hand, kissing the top and replying, "I am Prince Viktor Nikiforov. It is a pleasure to meet you, Yuuri."

Yuuri could only turn red at his actions and he grinned, "Now, how about that dance?"

  
They danced for a whole five songs. _I didn't know dancing like this could be so much fun!_ All he's ever danced was ballet. Ballet was all Yuuri had left after Mother and Father died (aside from Minako-sensei, that is).

Prince Viktor was nothing less than a gentleman, but the reason why he chose to spend his time with him at the ball was beyond his comprehension.

Wouldn't he need to meet women in the ball instead of him?

"Um, Prince Viktor—"

He tutted and said, "Ah, ah! I told you to call me Viktor! Prince's orders, Yuuri!"

Yuuri sighed and smiled lightly, "Right. Anyway, shouldn't you be getting back to the party?"

He gave him a confused look and Yuuri blinked, "Isn't this ball not only dedicated to your birthday, but also to find you the perfect wife?"

He sighed and held Yuuri's hands, "But Yuuri, _I_ —"

The clock struck twelve and Yuuri looked out the veranda. He could see the horses on the carriage whinnying at him, urging him to go. To go _home_.

Yuuri untangled their hands and looked into Viktor's eyes, "Look Viktor, I have to go —" He frowned and held him closer with his arms instead, "Already? Can't you stay a little bit longer?"

Yuuri anxiously looked around him, "I can't! I have to go right now, Viktor!"

He escaped from the prince's grasp and ran into the party hall and out the doors. He cascaded down the staircase in a flurry of steps.

In his haste, he left a glass shoe behind. If he tried and get it back, Viktor would...

Viktor chased after him, desperately calling out his name in the still night. Yuuri got in the carriage as Viktor sped up to try and stop him. He stopped in his steps and reached down, holding the glass shoe.

"Will we ever see each other again?!"

He didn't know what to say to that, but he had to say one thing..

"Thank you, Viktor."

  
By the time he got home, the carriage turned into a pumpkin, JJ the Dog was back to being, _well_ , the dog, the mice were back from being horses. His clothes were the same though. _Why..?_

Chris winked at him, "Had a good time, I presume?"

Yuuri smiled and replied, "Thank you, Chris, really. I had more than a good time! You gave me a new experience and I'll make sure to remember it all my life." Chris smiled and gave him a hug, "No problem, Yuuri. I'm glad that you enjoyed the ball."

  
Yuuri lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Walls painted a fading white, his thoughts were swimming around in his head. Viktor, Viktor, _Viktor_. He couldn't think of anyone but Prince Viktor.

_He was so kind and gentle, yet he had this mischievous air around him. Not only that, he's also extremely good-looking..._

Yuuri shook his head and slapped himself once, "Hey, snap out of it, Yuuri."

It was the best and probably the last free night of his life.

  
"It still isn't a fit."

Viktor rolled his eyes. _Duh_ , of course he knew that. _I know Yuuri by face, by his silhouette, by his voice, by his smell..._

"Sir, if this house doesn't have the person you're looking for, then I guess this doesn't really have an owner—" He cut Georgi off. "Yuuri is _real_."

He flinched and bowed, "I apologize for speaking unnecessarily, Sir."

  
Yuuri heard the royal march from outside. His whole form stilling for a second, his mind tried to process just what was happening. _Isn't that—?_

He left the broom for a minute and ran to the window, looking out. He saw a stern-faced Viktor. His heart thumped wildly. _Prince Viktor... He's here._

  
Georgi knocked on the door and three women stepped out.

One older, and the two younger. The latter may be her children. Viktor sighed, gesturing for Georgi to start. He blabbed out the official announcement and kneeled down, fitting the glass shoe on their feet, but not one matched.

"Are there any other residents in this mansion?"

Miss Veronika giggled, suspiciously as I see it, and said, "Oh no, there are no more people in here!"

Bella, the older twin of the two nodded furiously, "Yes! We maintain everything in this house!"

Stella giggled, "Last week we had a maid, though she quit.."

Viktor's heart dropped. _Yuuri_ , he isn't anywhere. He clutched his chest, tears welling up.

_I... can't find him._

He looked up in surprise as he heard a rattle followed by a thump. _What—?_ We all looked over at an anxious Miss Veronika, who only giggled. "My, we should get the exterminators soon! Pesky rats are ruining the mansion."

Viktor eyed her suspiciously. From the start, she was acting fishy..

Hesitant steps fell down the stairs, and he looked up to see a flustered Yuuri. Viktor's eyes widened as he took in his disheveled appearance. " _Yuuri_..."

He bowed slightly in front of the prince, "Your Highness..."

 _I can't take it anymore_. Viktor tackled him, silently weeping. "Viktor, _shh_.." He whispered into his ear, "I'm here... _I'm sorry_ —"

Silencing him, Viktor gave Yuuri a passionate kiss. Viktor put everything he's felt for him in that one contact of the lips— the love and adoration he had for Yuuri was too overwhelmingly strong.

  
"What is the meaning of this, son?!"

Viktor groaned inwardly in frustration, putting on a stern look. "Father, he is my _fiancé_."

Yuuri clutched his hand, squeezing. "Viktor..."

Viktor gave him a warm and tender look, "Don't worry, Yuuri. I won't let anything come between us, _solnyshko_."

His Father sighed exasperatedly, rubbing his temples. "What will your mother say about this? Have you even thought of us, of the kingdom?!"

"I have thought of the kingdom. I have, for all of my life."

The King sputtered out angrily, "If so, then what is _this_ —?!"

"I'm sick and tired of acting perfect," Viktor sighed, giving him a sad smile, "I'm only _human_ , Father. I have my wants, as well. I am sorry that I cannot be who you want me to be, but I am terribly in love with Yuuri, and nothing in this world can change that."

As he finished his little speech, he glanced over at Yuuri with a loving smile, his face an unbelievable shade of red. He turned back to his Father.

They stared each other down, no one backing down.

"If you may excuse my rudeness..." All attention was brought to Yuuri, whose face was as red as a tomato. "This may not matter much, but ever since I've met your son, I know something in me changed. He..."

Yuuri looked at Viktor, a soft smile on his face, "Him loving me was like a _dream come true_ , and honestly, if I'd have to live through my life, as difficult as it may be, I wouldn't have it any other way if I were to meet him later in life."

Tears welled up Viktor's eyes as he gave Yuuri's hand a squeeze. Then, there was a squeal.

Viktor could only look on sheepishly, red from Yuuri's words, his Mother squealed as she started lightly slapping his Father's arm. "Oh, honey! What are you doing, denying your son his only wish?! Didn't he do as we say during that party anyway?"

The Queen glanced at the two, winking, "He _did_ find someone he wants to marry!"

Viktor's eyes widened and he gave his Mother a beaming smile in return, "I did."

Viktor's Mother gave his Father a scolding look, "Now, what will you say, dear?"

After a couple of minutes, the King sighed, "Fine. I guess he did follow us," The Queen pried him gently, " _And_?" The King opened his eyes and gave us a slight smile, "Be happy, you two."

Viktor looked at Yuuri and he looked back, our eyes widening in disbelief. Viktor grabbed him, twirling him in the air as he laughed. "Viktor. Viktor! _Viktor_! Put me down! I'll fall!"

Viktor's eyes twinkled in love, "I'll always be here to catch you when you fall, _solnyshko_."

The Queen started tearing up, muffling her squeals, "Oh my, this is so adorable! I'm so happy for you, dear!" She came up to the couple, giving them a hug and pinching Yuuri's cheeks, "Viktor is so _lucky_ to have found such a handsome man to marry! Oh my, we should prepare the wedding! It needs to be _perfect_!"

The Queen giggled, all giddy, running off and dragging Yuuri with her, "We'll start preparing _immediately_! Now come on, dear! We need to pick out the _flowers_ and prepare the _menu_ and _guest list_!"

Yuuri looked back at Viktor helplessly, and he chuckled, giving him and his Mother a small wave, "'Til later, my love!"

The doors closed and he was left with his Father in silence.

He got up from his throne, sighing, "Son, I'm sorry." Viktor looked at him in surprise, " _Wha_ —? Father, why are you apologizing? I'm the one at—" He raised a hand to stop me, "No, _I_ am at fault. I never thought of your happiness. I always thought of the kingdom. I was always the king to you, not the Father you would have wanted."

Viktor blinked back tears, "Father..."

He gave his son a smile and said, "I'm happy for you, son, though we'd worry who'd be the heir to the throne." He chuckled, his hand ruffling Viktor's hair, "We'll think of something! _Yurotchka_ could be heir!"

It was nice to be like a family again.

It's all thanks to Yuuri. The two L's he's never had, Life and Love— he's given them to Viktor wholeheartedly.

  
And if the two had a longer than what was appropriate kiss at the altar, nobody told them off for it.

For their smiles in each other's arms made it all worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> kotyonok = "kitten"  
> solnyshko = "small sun"


End file.
